


Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine

by pseudobxy



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: M/M, Oncest - Freeform, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudobxy/pseuds/pseudobxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed-ler makes sure that Once-ler knows who it is he belongs to... Short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mild gore/blood play?, possessive attitude, sadism, psychological torment.

Once-ler bit his lip hard, chest shuddering and body trembling as he sniveled, biting back a sob; Greed-ler didn’t like sobbing. He sat there on the cool floor in his pajama pants, shirt pooled at his hips, legs folded under him with his hands balled up in his lap. Trails of blood flowed down his back in various places, dripping down until they his hit shirt or the waist of his pants though it was only to be expected with what was being done to him.

The man was kneeling behind him, one hand on Once-ler’s lower back, rubbing it gently as a form of soothing him while his other hand, his pointer finger in particular, was busy working away at the back of the young man’s torso.

 _“Hush~”_ Greed-ler purred as Once-ler whimpered loudly at the feel of a claw digging into his skin. More blood beaded and pooled at the edges of the shallow wound, flowing down the line of broken skin and sitting at the edge of it before the mass of the growing droplet came to be too much and slipped down the pale skin like a red tear.

Once-ler’s breathe hitched harshly in a gasp as a new line was torn into him. _“Hold still.”_ The man said softly, voice smooth as silk and deceivingly caring; a monster like him couldn’t care less about anyone but himself and his own enjoyment; everyone and everything else was just a play thing to be obtained with a sassy smirk and charming eyes.

He squeaked, hands clenching together so tightly bloody half-moons appeared in no time under the pressure of his nails. His eyes were screwed shut and his shoulders hunched and tensed. Pain shot through him, body twitching with the need to rip away from the inflictor and his torture.

 _“Almost done,”_ Cooed Greed-ler, the most devious smirk stretched across his thin lips, nearly every jagged tooth in his mouth visible though the look couldn’t be seen.

A few more strokes of his claw against the soft flesh and his creation was complete. Standing to admire his work from a better angle he brought a foot up to the back of Tain’s head, pushing him forward so that the new markings could be seen better. Once-ler’s skin stretched painfully with the movement and he couldn’t help but sob, Greed-ler obviously not giving less of a damn as he tilted his head from side to side and tapped his chin with a thoughtful claw.

Finally a wide smile fit for the devil lit up his face in a dark way, raising the level of intimidation one might feel towards him tenfold. Across the top of the young man’s back read the word ‘MINE’ in all it’s capitalized, bloody glory. Finally Greed-ler eased up on his pet and let his foot come back down to the floor though Once-ler didn’t move from his position, too ashamed, too scared to even raise his head.

Greed-ler walked around to the front of him and crouched down, his ungloved and slightly bloodied hand coming up to hold Once-ler’s face, a few tears falling over his fingers. Tilting his head up to look him in his sparkly, blood shot eyes Greed-ler looked on him with half lidded eyes and a pursed lip smile.

 _“Who do you belong to, boy?”_ He asked, voice husky and alluring. Once-ler’s lips trembled as his mouth opened to answer in a whisper.

“Y-you…”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote for my Once-ler blog the first time Greed showed up...i actually really like this one.  
> ...I enjoy writing this stuff too much.


End file.
